


The Chase

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Hinata, M/M, Smut, Top Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Runs Away, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: In which a Kei wants to return to Earth, so he runs away but Hinata will come for him and bring him back to hell. They kinda have a smutty thing at the end.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the summary, I’m literally editing this past midnight.

Stepping down the long hallway filled with mostly nothing on the sides of the wall Kei walks down on, he stops in front of a brown double door that has a messy hand-writing sign which says, “Hinata Shouyou’s room.”

Kei took a deep breath, it wasn’t like he was new to this, walking to this older boys room and be greeted by him, making that angelic smile despite what he actually is. But today was different, Kei wanted to leave this place once and for all, and he knows Hinata is in that room currently, probably getting ready for his day, even though the outside always look so gloomy.

Kei reaches in to grab the knob, but his instincts were telling him to stop and just accept it, it wouldn’t hurt to stay where he is in forever. Kei shook his head, he wanted to see other people though, his family, friends, but they were all on the other side.

Kei, in his mind, kicks his instincts away and tells the Kei in body to do it, because it’s what Kei desires. Kei bit his bottom lip, he was going to do it, so when he reaches in to open the door, the door opens itself.

Kei surprisingly, finds Hinata below him, the orange hair bubbly guy right now, makes a sudden smile, “Kei!” He says, his usual high pitched voice and opened his arms to hug Kei. Kei blinked a couple times and opened his arms back, and before he can lean in, the shorter boy jumped on him.

Kei had off-balance and fell backwards, “Ywouch!” Kei yelps when his ass lands on the floor, Kei swears if he actually fell from something higher, there would probably be a bruise on his butt cheeks.

“Kei!” Hinata says again, his arms wrapped around Kei’s neck, slowly nuzzling the blondes face, moving his glasses up and down a bit. “You didn’t have to jump on me,” Kei groaned, but he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy anyways.

Hinata just giggled before unwrapping his arms away from Kei and got up. Kei was about to get himself up also, but it seems Hinata leaned down and kissed Kei— on the forehead, of course.

Kei looked up at Hinata, who just backed away and smiled, not the angelic way, but the mocking way. “Anyways, I got a meeting today with the other demons, so I won’t be back until midnight,” Hinata says and took a hand out to help Kei up.

That’s right, demons. That means Hinata is also a demon— Well, not just any demon, but one of the top-tier demons. His family is tied with one of top-tier demon family, the Kageyama family. Just because Kei was here doesn’t mean he is also a demon like the others, but Kei is, in fact, a human.

Kei found Hinata unconscious bleeding at an alleyway when he was heading home two years ago. Kei didn’t know what to do because if he called the police, the police will probably suspect him as the one who attacked him, or if Kei took him to his home, then his family would panic. So what Kei did was, take him to a friends house, who’s family are currently out.

A few days later, Hinata woke up, all bandaged up from the wounds, the scratches on his body and face already disappeared, and when he saw Kei, and the two met eyes, it was like love at first sight.

Kei stares at the smaller hand for a bit, remembering all the adventures, but he knew he was gonna throw that away if he left, but he shook his head and took Hinata’s hand before getting up, “Alright,” Kei says, looking down at the boy.

Hinata just smiled before placing a quick kiss on Kei’s hand and skipped off, leaving the now blushing blonde in confusion. “Geez, he’s so unpredictable...” Kei says, though he kind of took that back.

Kei turned to Hinata’s room, who he shares with, well not for long. If Kei explained to Hinata that he wanted to leave, Hinata would be angry, but since Hinata basically kidnapped him up to hell after the two confessed to each other and began dating, but mostly because Hinata said, “I don’t want anyone else to see you like I do. I’ll be— sad...”

Kei still loves Hinata though, but he just wants to go to the human world and be with the people he hasn’t seen for a long time, a couple months now, and he misses them.

Kei walks into the room and without a second thought, Kei immediately packs— Which is almost nothing since he was kidnapped afterall, he didn’t really get to bring anything with him, so only the maids made clothes for him.

Kei grabs a ring that was sitting ontop of the drawer next to the giant bed the two shared. The ring was given from Hinata, since Kei wasn’t able to leave the Hinata household because having humans in hell was— unusual... Not that Satan cares, but since Kei wasn’t allowed to leave, Hinata gave him the ring for proof that he went out to get him something, and Kei gladly took it, but he barely wears it because he doesn’t want to lose it.

Kei stares at the ring now sitting ontop of his hand, it was almost one of the simple rings, except the ornament was a red diamond, and it was strange for Kei. Kei slips the ring into his middle finger on the left before looking around to see the coast is clear, which it is.

Kei had a plan on getting out, he was gotta fricking seduce one of the demons he don’t know to let him out the hell gates. Kei grabs a cloak that was sitting in their closet and it totally fits Kei, since the other day, he told the maid to make him one IN CASE Kei does go out one day.

Kei swings the cloak around him and wraps himself in it, it felt warm. It was comfy, and Kei felt like leaning against it. He wanted to thank the maid for making it, but he knows he had to leave.

So with that, Kei opens the window to their room and looks down, he was on a higher level, and no, Kei wasn’t gonna jump down because that’ll be suicide. Kei looked in front of him to see the big ass long tree that he planned for his escape.

Kei swallowed when he looked down once more. After that, he climbs onto the window and looks around if anyone will see him, and it seems there aren’t, so he jumps to the tree.

Luckily there was a branch pointing their way, so Kei just jump to the branch, and it was thick enough for Kei to not get off balance. Kei walks further in the branch and looks down to see another branch, so he jumps down and lands on there.

Another branch was below, and another and another and another.

There were no more branches when Kei was 3/4 down, so he decided to jump off, which he did, and he was glad he was careful when he landed, trying not to accidentally twist his ankle.

Kei looks around again, hoping no one was around, and thank goodness there still isn’t. So, Kei covers himself by the hood and starts walking towards to gate of the Hinata household, and no one guarding today— Oh right, the people usually guarding are off-duty today.

So Kei leaves the gate, and it felt like so much pressure jumped off him, and Kei felt a little more lively, because now he can walk somewhere that isn’t inside the Hinata household.

From Hinata’s room, Kei could see the Gates to Earth, and Kei remembers where it is, but he can see people below down the village, the village of Crows, and it sounds so similar like Kei’s school.

Kei looks to the right to see a forest, and now that he thinks about it, how can the trees grow without sunlight? Since Hell was all about gloomy clouds afterall— Then that’s when Kei remembers, Hinata told Kei that if a human enters Hell, the clouds would come in and hide the sun, and if the human leaves, then three days later, the sun comes back.

So would that mean three days of staying in Earth? Because Hinata would definitely come looking for him. Kei shook his head, entering the trees, he was going to escape, no matter what, he just— wants to see his family and friends, that’s it. No matter how scary Hell is, Kei just wants to go back and see the precious a few last times. And what Kei means by last is, Hinata would probably place a guard on Kei, and Kei wouldn’t be able to leave, at all.

Kei doesn’t care though, he will do whatever it takes to see the people he miss, and after thinking and thinking, Kei reaches the end of the trees, stopped by a wall, that means if Kei just turns left, he will see the Gates— with guarding demons of course, not Hinata guards.

Kei walked closer to the front of trees to see only one demon guarding today, and well— that makes things easier! Kei looked left and right to see if anyone approaching the demon, then Kei walks out the bushes, and that seems to catch the demons attention since he heard rustling.

He immediately pointed his weapon, which was a three headed spear, at Kei, who didn’t flinch but just stare in return, walking up to him. It seems Kei and the demon were the same height, and if only Kei made himself seem delicate and small, then the demon would fall for it.

So, Kei took down his hood from the cloak, and the demon looked surprised, but confused at the same time. “Hi,” Kei says, but it sounded soft. The demon stared at him, like he was examining him, “Hi...” He replies, he doesn’t seem to notice that Kei is a human.

“You see, I wanna go down to earth,” Kei says, suddenly bringing his hands up and poked his index fingers together, his head a bit tilted and looking at the ground.

The demon seemed to be stunned by how Kei looks, and from what Kei heard from other people and demons in the Hinata household, Kei was a very beautiful person despite being a man and very tall, though Hinata did compliment Kei’s legs (and thighs) before and didn’t get off them until after a week.

The demon was just silent, and that made Kei bring his head back up, looking at the demon in confusion, “Excuse me?” Kei says, and the demon jumped a bit, his face going a bit red, “Ah yes! Of course!” The demon says, then his mouth opened to an “o”, “Why do you ask though?” The demon asks.

And Kei was quick to come up with an excuse, “Well actually, I’ve never left Hell before because my parents would think I won’t know how to get back, but after hearing some advice and knowing that one of my friends are down there, they would help me come back,” Kei says and flashed an innocent smile, which the demon totally fell for and nods, “Go ahead!” The demon says before taking a button out and open the gates to Earth.

Well that wasn’t so hard.

Kei looks at the Gates, then the demon, “Thanks,” Kei says, and then exits the Gates, the demon just watched him leave into the light before closing the gates, little did he know that he will be in deep trouble.

 

* * *

 

Kei opened his eyes after knowing the light disappears and realizes where he is at, in front of his house. Excitement filled up in him and he ran to the front of the door, knocking on it.

“Coming!” The inside voice shouts loud enough for Kei to hear, and Kei knew who that was, his older brother. Steps were coming over, and stops in front of the door.

Kei waits patiently until the door opens and Kei looks up to see his brother— “Kei?” Akiteru says, surprised to see his little brother before beaming up, “Kei!” He says excitedly and jumps at Kei, who gladly took the hug.

“Awe man Kei! It’s been ages!” Akiteru says and pulled away, “Anyways come in!” Akiteru says and brought the younger one in, and Kei was happy, there is where his “home” is at.

 

* * *

 

 

It was after midnight, and Hinata was running around the mansion, “Kei!” He shouted whenreaching around a new corner, but he has already walked down that hallway. Hinata clicks his tongue and turns back, running to his room, “Kei, where are you...?!” Hinata says.

When Hinata got to his room, he jumped onto his bed, Kei was “gone,” he looked everywhere for him, and he couldn’t find him. Hinata sighed and got up, thinking he should go find him again— Then a cold breeze comes in the room, and Hinata shivered before turning to look at the window— which was open?

Hinata raised a brow, did he leave it open? Hinata got up from where he was at and walked to the window. He looked at the scenery outside, halfway blocked by a tree, but he can see the gates to earth.

Hinata sighed before grabbing the ends of the window and closed it and turns- That’s when Hinata realized, it wasn’t open when he left to his meeting, and Kei could’ve possibly walked in. Could Kei have escaped? Or did he get kidnapped? No no no! No way can Kei escape, but—

Hinata shook his head furiously before looking down, both his fist clenched, was Kei kidnapped instead? Did someone find out that Hinata brought a human home? But wait, those other demons won’t do anything to Kei because they don’t know him, and plus—

Hinata groaned loudly, “Goddamit!” He shouts before looking at the time, it was 12:30am. At least there could be a note around, right?

And with that, Hinata began to search around the room to look for anything where Kei could possibly be at. He checked the closet, drawers— He noticed the ring he gave Kei isn’t there, that’s a clue, or is it?

Did Kei take the ring with him? Was he just playing with it? Maybe they kidnapped him while Kei had it? Or— Nah, Kei won’t run away like that.

Hinata shook his head before searching under the bed, and when he stuck his hand under, his hand touched whatever feels like a book, so he takes it out. It wasn’t a book though, but a notebook. Hinata raised a brow, he doesn’t remember Hell having notebooks, or else a fellow demon just brought it to Kei as a gift.

Hinata opened the notebook to the first page, and Hinata was guessing it was a diary, even though it didn’t say “Dear diary,” because that’s Hinata heard about diary’s.

It wrote,

“What the heck? Hinata got me this ring, and like- It looks beautiful, but will it be okay for me to have it? I am no worthy for such a beautiful thing. Except I can’t just forget that he keeps telling me that the ring reminds him of me because I’m also beautiful. I blushed, because no one has really told me that. I’ll definitely cherish this ring though, worthy or not, it’s a gift from Hinata, and I appreciate it.”

Hinata smiles at the notebook before flipping to the next page, there were more, and longer.

“Okay so like! Did Hinata just mark me?! Like what in the world! I didn’t know demons could do that, and I feel like the mark is visible, That damn king Kageyama Tooobioooo told me it was visible, but I really regret wearing an oversized shirt. The mark was below my ear, between my neck and shoulder, around the middle. I can’t believe I just let him mark me like that— Ugghh! Why am I even writing on this stupid notebook?! Though I’m not gonna toss this notebook out since Akaashi-san gave it to me, and he’s such a considerate person.”

“Akaashi-san gave him this notebook?” Hinata says, remembering the time when Akaashi came over a couple times to see Kei, and those two became great friends (to the point Bokuto was jealous). Akaashi is a fellow demon like Hinata, but he was a higher rank since he was at the Fukuroudani Tribe part of hell.

Anyways, the mark is something when the demons want to keep someone claim or claimed, the mark will leak out a small tattoo next to the bite, and since every demon has a different mark type, Kei’s mark was colored black wings with a few feathers around.

Hinata goes to the next page and wondered why didn’t Kei just write them below each when he comes up with a new diary conversation. Well, maybe it’s because Kei wants to be neat, and he is. Hinata flipped one more page to find nothing, then he fliiiiippppsssss all the way to the end, and finding that the third page is the last page, which is short.

Hinata flips back to the third page and starts reading what Kei wrote.

“I’m planning an escape. Not really an escape, but more like just regularly leaving hell. It’s not like I can’t stand being in hell anymore, I just want to see everyone I miss in Earth, and I know that if I ask Hinata if I can leave, he will probably just say no and keep me in his room for a few days to reflect on what I just said.

Anyways, I’m leaving. I’m gonna stay in Earth for a while, and Hinata, if you do see this, then R.I.P me. Just let me see my family and friends below for a while.”

Hinata became quiet, staring at the last paragraph in the notebook, his grip tightening the pages. Kei wanted to see his family and friends so bad in Earth that he left this place himself, now that explains why Kei and his ring is gone, and why the window was opened.

Hinata knew, Kei had felt this way for a long time. Ever since two months ago, Kei asked him if he can leave to Earth for just a bit, wanting to his other precious people, but Hinata didn’t let, because Earth was dangerous, just like Hell, so Hinata wants Kei to be where he can keep him safe.

But now, Kei left by himself without asking, just for the other precious people— Hinata felt sad, but at the same time, furious. Kei was going to be in danger if he doesn’t go help him, keep him safe. Hinata let his possessiveness take over before seeing that it was past midnight long ago, so he has to sleep, and find him tomorrow, so Hinata did.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Kei was at Yamaguchi’s house, they were just relaxing in Yamaguchi’s room, talking about how were they doing and other stuff like that.

“How about your boyfriend?” Yamaguchi asks, and Kei almost choked, and Yamaguchi almost tripped, “What’re you talking about?” Kei sarcastically laughs it off and clears his throat. Yamaguchi just laughed, “Aren’t you and Hinata dating? I thought you two did after you left to live with Hinata,” Yamaguchi says and grinned.

Kei raised a brow, “I mean- Yeah we are dating now... But what do you mean? I don’t remember telling you I was dating Hinata,” Kei says and Yamaguchi laughs, “You can’t hide it from me! It’s so obvious you two were in love with each other! Plus, when you suddenly disappeared, Hinata came over and told us he has you and will suddenly be moving in!”

Kei tilted his head a bit and turns to look at the floor, sure he has been in touch with the othersduring in Hell, using his phone that has data, but he didn’t know about Hinata telling them, all Kei told the others was that he was “okay” staying with a friend for a bit.

Oh well, not that it matters now because Kei can finally be where he wants to be for a while.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at Hinata, he was currently at Kei’s house, “Eh? Kei isn’t here?” Hinata says and Akiteru just shook his head, “He said he’s going to a friend, I don’t know who though because I wasn’t playing attention,” Akiteru responds, “Did you two have a fight or something?” Akiteru asks.

“Eh?- Oh well, not really,” Hinata chuckles, a bit nervous, a little too nervous. Akiteru seems to have caught on, but he also thinks it’s not a fight so he shrugs it off, “I see, anyways, I don’t know,” Akiteru says.

Hinata just nodded, “Alright,” Hinata says, so he turns to leave. After Hinata steps out of the porch, he heard the door close behind him before thinking where he should go next, maybe Yamaguchi’s? Tokyo? Well, since Yamaguchi is in Miyagi like Kei, he might as well go there next.

So, Hinata left to Yamaguchi’s home. Hinata took a couple turns, went past a convenience store, then he took one more then before Yamaguchi’s house was in sight, so he ran.

When Hinata reaches to Yamaguchi’s house, he knocks on the door, and a voice comes down the stairs, “Coming!” They say, it was definitely Yamaguchi’s mom. The door opened, and Hinata was right, Yamaguchi’s mom. 

“Oh! Shouyou-kun, how’re you doing? Do you need something?” Yamaguchi’s mother says and smiled, and Hinata just nodded back, “Yeah, is Kei here?” Hinata says, and Yamaguchi’s mom tilted her head, “Kei-kun? Ohh! Nope! He left just earlier, saying he’s going to Tokyo to meet a friend!” Yamaguchi’s mom says, and Hinata clicked his tongue, but it was silent.

“Alright, do you know when he left? Where is Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks, and Yamaguchi’s mom responds, “Kei-kun left like— a couple minutes ago, he’s probably almost at the station right now, and Tadashi went to his shift, so he won’t be back until dinner,” She flashed another smile before Hinata nods, “Alright, thanks!” Hinata says and flashed her a smile too, but it was quick before he turns and runs.

He was running to the station, honestly, he can just fly to Tokyo, but like Yamaguchi’s mother said, he might have reached the station just now, and plus, he has too much stamina and energy in him right now, so he’s running.

When Hinata reaches to the station, he sees the train was already there, probably was waiting for people, and yes, there were people, not a lot, average, and since Kei is quite tall, Hinata could see him from the crowd.

Hinata was about to call out to him, but a sports team ran over, going past and pushed Hinata, yelling sorry and runs to the train. The train doors opened and people began to enter, so did Kei, giving the tickets to the security near them to check. Hinata clicked his tongue again, he had to buy a ticket and fast to get in the train with Kei.

So, Hinata ran to the ticket booth and asked for a ticket, taking out Japanese money out his pocket, 10 dollars and slams it down the table counter. They gave him the ticket in confusion anyways before Hinata starts running to the station.

Everyone was already in, and the securities was watching around before seeing Hinata and stops him, telling him they need the ticket, and Hinata gladly did give it to them, tossing it in the air to them and they caught it before Hinata jumps into the train.

Oh well for Hinata, he was in the wrong bus of the train, he was two buses away from Kei, and it takes an hour or so to get to Tokyo. Hinata had to go over, but the conductor in the speaker spoke, saying that the bus Kei was in was full, and for people to take other buses.

Hinata had to wait then, so he had down on a seat nearby, hoping the train would hurry so he can hurry to Kei.

 

* * *

 

Hinata snaps his eyes opened and looked around, wondering where the fudge is he before he turns to look at the window, outside was still bright and blue, not too cloudy, but at the end, he could see red-ish orange color— Then he gasps and looks at the time, it was 3:56pm. The train to Tokyo left at 1:25pm, that means, the train would get to Tokyo at 2:45pm. Hinata was late! Way too late!

Then the train stops, telling wherever they are at, and Hinata got out anyways, he doesn’t know where the heck is he at, but he’s flying over to Tokyo, and he should’ve done that long ago.

Hinata immediately ran to a close empty alley before his wings pops out his back and he jumps up, his figure disappears and he flies off to Tokyo, and he is faster than the trains, so he would make it around half an hour or so.

On his way, he took out a phone he had in case he comes back to Earth and calls Kei, hoping he answers- No, he HAS to answer. After 30 seconds, the ringing tone went to a long beep sound before Hinata ends it and clicks his tongue, either Kei’s phone was off, he doesn’t notice, or he’s ignoring it.

Anyways, Hinata had to hurry.

 

* * *

 

“Hey hey Tsukki!” A familiar voice calls out, and Kei turns to see who it is and raised a brow, “Kuroo-san? Where were you? You said we were meeting here,” Kei says, currently in one of Tokyo’s popular park near Kuroo’s home.

“Sorry sorry!~” Kuroo laughs, and Kei knows he isn’t sorry at all. Kuroo came to sit down next to Kei, the water behind Kei splashing down, barely touching Kei though since the splashing was in the middle of the fountain.

“How’ve you been lately?” Kuroo asks and Kei turns to look up at the sky which is still blue but turning orange soon, “I guess I’m fine— You didn’t tell anyone, right?” Kei says and looks at Kuroo, who just laughs again.

“Of course not! This is a secret between us afterall!” And Kuroo goes quiet, “Is Hell really cloudy?” Kuroo says and looks at Kei.

Kei just shrugs, “When a human is there, yeah,” Kei says and sighs, resting his elbows ontop of his legs. Kuroo just nods and turned to look up also, “How’s Bo and Akaashi?” Kuroo asks.

Kei shrugs, “They’re both fine, saying they miss you and wish they can visit you but work is piling up their table,” Kei says and began to play with thumbs together.

Then silence came between the two. But Kuroo broke it by getting up, “Anyways, let’s go to my home, Hinata might be coming to look for you,” Kuroo says and Kei nods before getting up also.

Speaking of Hinata looking for Kei, Kei swear that when he was entering the train, his mark began to ache, but Kei didn’t bother to touch it. It wasn’t like it was itchy or was hurting, it was just pounding a bit from the inside. It didn’t hurt, but Kei could tell that Hinata wasn’t happy, probably looking for Kei. And the ache is still there, pounding in the inside of Kei’s mark.

Kei walks behind Kuroo, following him to Kuroo’s apartment. Kei swore that he had a bad feeling, like someone was looking for him all the way up in the sky, but Kei decides to brush that feeling off.

When Kei got into the apartment, he saw Kenma playing his whatever game device on the couch, and Kenma pauses his game to look at Kei, “Hello, Tsukishima,” He says and nods a bit as a bow, and Kei bows in return.

“Don’t I get a greeting too?” Kuroo blinks, pouting at Kenma.

“I saw you during lunch,” Kenma rolled his eyes and continued playing his game on the device. Kei just blink before asking, “Kozume-san, you live here?” He says and Kenma just shook his head, “Nah, my parents were partying at home, so I just came here to hang out— I have a spare key,” Kenma says, his eyes stuck to his game.

Kei just nods as in he understood, then he puts down the bag he brought for whatever before walking over to sit down next to Kenma. Kuroo walked to his room for who knows what, “So, How’s Shouyou?” Kenma asks, pausing his game and puts it down on his lap, but he didn’t turn to look at Kei.

“He— Well... Same as usual, still didn’t let me leave, so I just ran away— Well, not really run away,” Kei says, his eyebrows scrunched, looking down as his lips to the side, he was about to speak again but Kenma interrupts, “That’s fine, I know what you are saying,” Kenma says.

Kei turns to look at Kenma, then back at the floor and nods, “He’s probably mad though, because I didn’t tell him,” Kei says and Kenma nods, “I can see that, I mean I would too... But I would understand why,” Kenma says, and Kei doesn’t respond.

After a couple seconds, Kuroo walks to the living room, “Anyways, since you’re here, Tsukki, help me decide what should I do with these,” Kuroo says and pulled up a file of— Kei doesn’t know.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Hinata arrived in Tokyo, his wings disappears as he lands onto a new alley that is, of course, empty, surprisingly. Hinata walked out the alley and wonders where could Kei be at, and since Yamaguchi’s mother didn’t mention who, who would be a friend of Kei’s and lives in Tokyo?

And that processes in Hinata’s head until he gasps and looks up, “Kenma?!” He says before turning, Kenma’s house is the other way.

Hinata ran to Kenma’s house, and it was a little far, so it would take him 8-10 minutes by running, 12-15 minutes by walking.

When Hinata reaches to Kenma’s house, he knocks on the door and the door opens almost immediately, but it wasn’t Kenma but his mother, what’s with this with other people instead of the people he needs show up instead?—

“Oh? If it isn’t Shouyou!” Kenma’s mother chirped happily and jumps a bit in excitement, “Great timing! Since Kenma isn’t here to help me decide, then I want your opinion, Shouyou!” Kenma’s mother says.

Hinata just blinked in confusion before saying, “Oh uh- Can I ask something first?” He asks, looking down at her and she nods, “Is Kenma here?” He asks, and Kenma’s mother tilts her head before smiling and shook her head, “He went to Tetsurou’s!” She says before grabbing his arm and pulls inside, “Anyways, I need your opinion right now!” And Hinata didn’t even have a chance to say anything.

Kenma’s mother began to show Hinata some cakes on her phone, saying it was for Kenma’s upcoming birthday, and that she wants to throw a party.

Hinata had to finish it quick, and he didn’t even know that choosing a cake was hard.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, see you next time, Tsukki!” Kuroo waves, standing in front of the open door with Kei. Kei just nods and checks the time on his phone, walking away from Kuroo and his apartment.

It was 5:46pm, and Kei had to go home before his parents and brother began to worry. Kei always had to be home before 8pm because his family worries easily, so when Kei gets to the station, it’ll be 5:53pm, the train departs at 6:00pm and when Kei gets home, it’ll be 7:00pm.

Kei wishes he can spend more time, but he has to hurry home, Kei has a feeling that Hinata is actually looking for Kei, but he isn’t sure. Sure, Hinata would be mad, but Kei doesn’t see what is so bad about seeing his family and friends.

After thinking for what seems like a short time, Kei reaches to the train station, and apparently, there were less people than before.

Kei goes to the tickets booth to get his ticket he already paid when he went to get his first ticket, and he walks to a bench before sitting down and wait for the train to come.

 

* * *

 

“Ohh! This one seems cute!” Hinata pointed at a cake, and Kenma’s mother laughed, “It looks like Kenma! So cat-like and white-ish yellow!” Hinata says again before noticing the time on Kenma’s mother phone, it was 5:55pm, meaning the train was coming to in five minutes, and he knows Kei always have to be home before 8pm, so that means Kei could’ve just left Kuroo’s.

So Hinata quickly made a choice, panicking in his head, “Anyways I think this one is great! I have to catch up the train in 5 minutes!” Hinata says and got up from the couch. “Oh my, then I’ll ask my husband when he comes home!” Kenma’s mother says before Hinata runs to the front door to get his shoes on.

Hinata ran out the door and ran like his life means it to the train station, and since he is a fast runner, and has been sitting down for 2-3 hours choosing cakes, he has a lot of energy in him.

Hinata took turns, luckily no one coming from the corner and bump to him, and when he reaches to the station, he managed to make it in time, the train was there. His legs were going to give up though, since he is supposed to have 3 more minutes when running at an average pace.

Hinata looked around, and he easily spots Kei, not only because he is the tallest, but there wasn’t a lot of people. Hinata rushes to the ticket booth, getting his ticket, watching Kei entering the train, his headphones over his ears, calling out wasn’t gonna work.

Hinata got his ticket, and he showed it to the security before jumping into the train (again). He didn’t see Kei, and he went to the same bus as Kei. Hinata looked around, Kei wasn’t sitting, nor standing. Could he be using a restroom right now? Or did he go to a different bus? Hinata took chances and went to check the nearest restrooms, and they were unused.

So, Hinata went to the next bus. And he didn’t even see Kei come out from the other end of the bathrooms between the other bus and the current one.

And for Kei, Kei swore he had saw Hinata just now.

 

* * *

 

“I finally found you,” Hinata says, panting before sitting next to Kei, it has been 15 minutes, and Hinata went back before finding Kei. Kei was asleep now though, his head down and his eyes closed, his glasses were about to fall off though.

Hinata took Kei’s glasses off and folds them, watching the blonde next to him sleep. Hinata wanted to be mad, and he is supposed to be, but watching Kei just made those feelings disappear.

Ah, though he will punish Kei because Kei just left like that, which Hinata found unforgivable, and it IS unfair, but Hinata just wants Kei to be safe.

Hinata continued watching Kei sleep before placing his head on the glass behind him.

 

* * *

 

Kei flutters his eyes open, did he miss the train? Was the first thought that came to his mind, and he immediately shot his head up.

He doesn’t remember what happened, but something was different, and it felt familiar. 

That’s when Kei realized, he was in Hinata’s room and cursed under his breath, that meant Hinata found Kei. Kei felt like getting off the bed, but he couldn’t and heard metals moving. 

Kei looked down to his legs to find them cuffed, and he nearly shouted what the actual fuc— and then he looks at his hands, which were also cuffed.

Kei’s eyebrow twitched, he doesn’t know if to take this as kinky, or that he is in a bad position right now. Then he heard the door clack, and Kei turns his head to look at the door— Not the door, but the bathroom door that was at the other side of room. The door opens, and Kei finds to see a naked Hinata— At least his thing down there is covered by a towel.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Hinata spoke, a small sweet yet deceiving smile appears on his lips as he just stood at the bathroom door, the light inside open, while in the room Kei is in, the lights were off.

“You found me, that was quick....” Kei says and had to avert Hinata’s gaze, he looks quite piss even though he doesn’t show it.

Hinata just tilts his head to the right a bit, looking like he was confused even though he knows what Kei meant, the smile on his lips still tells Kei. “You must’ve had fun yesterday and today, eh?” Hinata states.

Kei didn’t respond though, looking outside the window, the clouds still being cloudy, all gray-ish, but Kei can see a bit blue between the clouds.

“What time is it?” Kei asks, but he didn’t turn his head. Hinata frowned and walks over to Kei before sitting on the edge of the bed, “7:00,” Hinata says, and adds, “PM,” and Kei nods.

“It’s okay, I told your friends and family that you’re coming back with me, Akiteru thought we had a fight,” Hinata says and dries his hair with the towel that was around his waist. Kei turns his head to look at Hinata and say something before his eyes accidentally lands on Hinata’s— his member.

“Oh my god! Hide your— whatever! Thing!” Kei flushed and turns away, now he didn’t expect and wanted to see that. Hinata blinks and looks down to his crotch before looking at Kei with a mischievous smirk.

Surprisingly for Kei, even though Hinata is so small, his ding-dong is pretty big, and now Kei is screaming “ew” in his head, like how was looking at boys members a new thing.

Kei heard creaking from the bed and turns to look at Hinata— Who was suddenly already in front of him, their face pretty close to each other. Kei just blinks in surprise and confusion before feeling himself getting pushed down onto the large bed.

“Oof!” Kei groaned, a small hand ontop of his chest. Kei opens his eyes to look at Hinata, who was staring at him from above, sitting ontop of him.

“Do you think I’ll just let it slide like that? You running away just like that?” Hinata says and traces his fingers down Kei’s shirt before reaching the end of it. Kei shivered by the touch and he glares at the smaller boy above him.

Hinata gave a slight smirk before leaning down, his lips brushing against Kei’s, but Kei seems to have refused and turned his head away. Hinata frowned, “Kei,” He says, it wasn’t demanding, but more of a pleading forceful tone. Kei didn’t want to turn and look at Hinata, but blame his instincts for falling for that tone.

Hinata immediately uses that chance to lean down a bit more and press their lips together, and of course, every time Hinata kisses Kei, he always get so addicted with it. His soft, plump, sweet pink lips, that’s what Hinata loves about Kei’s lips. There are more about what Hinata loves about Kei.

Kei felt like gasping for air, but he knows that if he does, Hinata will use that chance to slide his tongue in, or else he’s just too addicted to even focus.

Fuck it, Kei gasped anyway, for air, and out of those two, it seems Hinata wasn’t fully addicted to the kissing yet and had used that chance to slide his tongue in, and Kei doesn’t know whether to regret it our not, especially when he is getting addicted himself.

Kei lets out a small moan between the kiss, his face becoming red because he has never made that noise before when the two are kissing.

After a couple more smooches and tongue licking or something, Hinata pulls away, a long string of saliva coming between the two before it drops ontop of Kei.

Hinata watches as Kei shakes his head to get the saliva off him before looking up at Hinata, giving a weak glare, his cheeks flushed to his ears. That made Hinata smirk, since this was such a sight, and he seriously wants to eat Kei up, “ Itadakimasu, ” He chirps before leaning down.

 

* * *

 

( SMUT!! You’ve been warned {I mean it})

 

 

 

 

A shirt was thrown onto the ground, and it didn’t seem about Kei’s size, so it was probably Hinata’s. The bed the males were on was creaking, not that it was broken yet but by so much moving.

“St-op...” A muffled moan came out of the taller blonde, “You’re so beautiful...” Hinata says, his hips moving back and forth, his right hand in Kei’s mouth, playing with it.

Kei had tears in his eyes, facing the bed, his behind facing the air, or maybe Hinata. Hinata shuddered as if something was gonna come out before taking his dick out of Kei, which was inside his man hole just now.

Hinata removes his hand away from Kei’s mouth, while the other hand was still holding onto Kei’s hip, which has marks from Hinata’s nails. Hinata gave a few strokes to his dick before sperm spurts out, landing ontop of Kei’s butt, who just collapses onto the bed and pants, obviously tired from the first round of s e x.

Then Kei can hear rustles from Hinata and turns to look at him, to see Hinata taking the leftover clothes on and throws it ontop of the shirt, “Huh? What’re you doing?-“ Kei asks, full of questions filling around before Hinata looks up at Kei, “Going for round two?” Which doesn’t really sound like a question.

Kei literally gasps, “Round two?! Isn’t round one enough?!” He says before Hinata just let out a laugh, but that still didn’t make Kei happy. “It’s fine it’s fine!” Hinata says before tackling Kei, “Uh- No it isn’t! That’s why I’m saying it’s enough!” Kei says before feeling Hinata’s lips peck his neck, which made Kei cringe.

“You have too much stamina,” Kei says, groaning, but not in defeat, but in annoyance. “How about tomorrow?” Kei asks, and Hinata shook his head, “That’ll take another 24 hours.”

“You did your math,” Kei snorts, and Hinata huffs, “Anyways no, my body hurts from this,” Kei says. Hinata pouts, so he gives up and drags Kei to lay down next to him.

“...Don’t leave like that again,” Hinata whispered. Kei narrowed his eyes to look at Hinata, looked down, then was about to speak until Hinata says, “I’ll let you go out now, just don’t run away,” Hinata says.

Kei widened a bit, but then smiled, he didn’t want to show that he was happy though, “I don’t mind if you chase me though,” Kei says.

And with that, they both went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was an excuse to write demon Hinata and a human Kei.


End file.
